


Life of a Commuter

by Sociallyawkwardwriter



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, MetaMoro, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociallyawkwardwriter/pseuds/Sociallyawkwardwriter
Summary: Collection of MetaMoro drabbles that I write during my daily commute to and from work. Mostly sweet, tooth-rotting fluff. Even though they are connected, every chapter can be read on its own and is a finished storyline.





	1. Three Things Fabrizio Noticed About Ermal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dedicating this to all MetaMoro fans on tumblr, because without you guys, I would have probably never gotten into this fandom. So this whole mess is entirely your fault.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Edited only by me. I'm not a native English speaker, if you do find mistakes, I would appreciate it if you could point them out to me.

“Hi, it’s so nice to finally meet you!”

The first thing Fabrizio noticed about Ermal was his hair. It looked so soft, so light, he wanted to bury his fingers in it. He frowned at himself. He couldn’t remember wanting to touch someone’s hair except for his kids. Weird. He must have simply stared at the other man for quite a while because the smile on Ermal’s face dimmed a little. Fabrizio shook himself and hastily grabbed for the hand that was stretched awkwardly forgotten towards him. "I'm looking forward to your performance." The curls waved slightly with the small movements of his head. Fabrizio was so mesmerized, he could only hum in response. The small smile had turned into a thin-lipped frown. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." "Sure", he replied, finally able to tear his gaze away and form some basic words. But it was too late then, the other man had already turned and moved away. Fabrizio felt his heart fall. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Frustrated he bit his lip and stroked his hand through his own chaotic mess of dark hair. He respected Ermal, he thought of him as a talented songwriter and he could kick his own ass for fucking up his one chance to get to know the other man better. He wasn’t even sure why he had reacted the way he had. A deep sigh left his lips. Hopefully, he would get another chance to make this right.

Fabrizio couldn't believe his luck. Only a few hours had passed, the adrenaline from the performance still pumping through his veins, when he saw him again. The second thing Fabrizio noticed about Ermal was his smile. It made the whole room seem brighter and even though it wasn't directed straight at him, he felt his heart speed up. He nervously played with the rings on his fingers, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. Just go to him, apologize for earlier and maybe talk to him for a minute or two, that’s what he should do. These somersaults his stomach was making when their eyes met absolutely didn't work with his plan. This time, it took him only a second to react though, returning Ermal’s bright smile with a shaky one of his own. And then the impossible happened, because that beautiful smile turned even brighter and faced with the full force of that, how could he resist when Ermal approached him, radiating with self-confidence and charm? He couldn't remember how long they stood there, completely absorbed in their own world, simply talking about music and their work. He just remembered the giddy feeling in his chest area, a feeling that he couldn't suppress, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

 

He would probably never forget that fateful day, even though he didn’t realize its importance until much later. A slight breeze was cooling his sweaty neck as he stared deeply in thought at the small screen right over the bar. Some might call it brooding. Fabrizio took another sip of his red wine and licked his lips, still focused on the TV and the music video they played. It hit him then, the desire, the need to change something, anything in this world that seemed so beautiful, yet horrible at the same time. His thoughts were racing with all the possibilities, but he could already feel it deep in his gut, that he knew what he wanted to do. There are times, when something feels so right, you don't question it, no matter how ridiculous it might sound. You don't even think of questioning it. And Fabrizio didn't think at that moment. He just grabbed his phone and dialled, because he couldn't think of anything else, but that bright smile that he wanted to share with the world and that confusing feeling in his chest that he wanted to keep just for himself.

A few weeks had passed since then, his house was still a mess, with stuff all over the place. He hadn't even thought of that when he invited Ermal over. Now they were sitting in the bedroom of his little girl because there was literally no other space they could have used, guitars on their laps and pencils in their hands. Nervously he looked to the other man. This might have been the first time he doubted his decision. What if they didn't fit? What if their idea of good music completely clashed and this whole thing would just crash and burn in a huge, red ball of fire? He was so deep in thought that he jolted in surprise when Ermal suddenly started humming and slowly playing some chords on his guitar. Fabrizio felt stupid that he had questioned his gut feeling for even a second. A soft smile appeared on his face. There was no longer a doubt in his mind that this was one of the better decisions in his life. And that’s when he noticed the third thing about Ermal. His long graceful fingers, plucking the tight strings of his guitar, gracefully switching from one chord to the next.

He didn’t even notice when Ermal stopped singing, but he noticed when those fingers finally stopped moving. Surprised, he looked up, only to catch Ermal staring at him with a fragile smile on his face that betrayed his confident attitude. “Something the matter?” Fabrizio felt his face getting hot, panic rising in him. This was bad. He needed to get out of here. He didn’t even understand himself anymore. “It’s okay, you know”, Ermal said, his voice soft. Fabrizio stared at him, his eyes wide open. His heart was beating wildly. This was so not okay. Ermal’s eyes found his and his smile suddenly became so much brighter and he started giggling. Giggling! Fabrizio didn’t know if he should be offended. “You’re cute.” Then suddenly Ermal put his guitar aside and took a step towards him and he was close now, so close that Fabrizio could smell him and damn, that boy smelled good! But then long, nimble fingers found their way in his hair, massaging his skull before lightly tugging at the strands. A muffled moan escaped his lips before he could suppress it. He felt his cheeks fill with blood when a chuckle rumbled through Ermal’s chest. They were so close now that he could feel the slight movements. “Never took you for the kinky type.”

Before Fabrizio could reply to that absolutely ludicrous statement, soft lips that were a bit too dry covered his own, making him forget about words altogether. Strong arms surrounded him and pressed him tightly against a warm, skinny body. He couldn’t even remember when he started responding, his lips hesitantly pressing against the other, his hands starting to explore the body pressed against him. A disgruntled noise left him when Ermal took a step back and gradually put some space between them. The taller man huffed a laugh and leaned his head gently against Fabrizio’s shoulder, dark locks falling in his face and hiding the look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” His hands lightly petted Fabrizio’s back. “But we should work or we’ll never get finished.” Fabrizio nodded. He still felt like a confused teenager, his heart working in double shifts even when their bodies finally separated. Ermal had a soft smile on his face when he gave him one last kiss on the brow. “I better go for a walk, I think I need some fresh air”, he whispered, his lips grazing Fabrizio’s skin and sending shivers down his spine. That was probably a good idea for their work and for Fabrizio’s mental well-being. In the door, Ermal turned around once more, a cheeky smile appearing on his face. Fabrizio couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable. “You know, it’s okay to fall in love with me? I’m really good in bed.” Fabrizio only groaned in response, but as soon as Ermal had turned his back towards him, still cackling, he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot. So that’s what that feeling was all about.


	2. Sanremo: The first night, you shone so bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Sanremo and they haven't seen each other for a few days... (really though, just a tiny bit of fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update before I'm gone!

The music started and he couldn't take his eyes of off him. The way his face betrayed every emotion, the way his lips twitched with every note in fearful anticipation, some sweaty strains of his dark locks clinging to his face from their performance. He was just too adorable. Then Lodo started singing and Fabrizio had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud as a small, painful groan left Ermal's lips. Even though nothing had happened after that one kiss they shared, they had become closer during the past weeks, spending nearly every second they were awake talking with each other, one way or the other. But they didn’t really have the chance to get physically comfortable around each other, so Fabrizio still flinched in surprise when Ermal let his head fall on his shoulder in obvious distress. His voice was muffled through the thick cotton of Fabrizio’s jacket when he spoke again. "When will they finally make enough money to afford some proper singing lessons?" Fabrizio's body shook with suppressed laughter. Some of the other artists who were also lounging around backstage, probably checking out the competition, already gave them suspicious looks, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Fabrizio's breath tickled the light hair on Ermal's neck as he huffed a silent laugh. "Come on now, don't be mean." "But!!!" Fabrizio couldn't help himself, his arm found its way around the other man's back, hugging him close. He was so cute, he somehow reminded him of Libero when he acted like this. "They're good artists." He simply shrugged when Ermal shot him an incredulous look. "And I know that you've been listening to this song on repeat for the last few days", he teased the other man with a gentle smile on his face that he usually reserved only for his children. "No use lying to me." The expression on Ermal's face changed and so did the beat of Fabrizio's heart. His tongue darted out to lick over too dry lips. He became so conscious of the body heat that radiated from the taller man who was now completely plastered to his side. "You really know me so well." The vulnerable look in his eyes made Fabrizio nearly choke. He wasn't really sure how to reply to that statement verbally, so he just hugged the other man even closer, their hips colliding. Fabrizio gulped when Ermal's hand hesitantly started to touch his stomach, sliding around to his back. They were now full out embracing in the middle of the room, he felt the stares of the other artists boring on his back, but that was not the reason his hand started trembling. Suddenly he heard coughing beside him, too obnoxious to be by chance. He glanced sideways, his eyes meeting with a pair of gentle blue ones. He smiled reassuringly at the obviously nervous assistant, encouraging her without words. "We need to touch up on your make up", she whispered. Fabrizio nodded in answer, Ermal's face still smashed to his shoulder, a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. "We'll be there in just a minute." She gave him a quick nod, before turning on her heel and hastily leaving the area. He could hear Ermal mumbling something into the fabric of his jacket, but he really couldn't be sure what it was, though it vaguely resembled "unfortunately". But that might have been just his wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed this already, but just as a fair warning, I've upped the rating of this project... yeah, I bet you all know what's gonna come next.

**Author's Note:**

> So, just in case you didn't notice this: I suck at endings!!! :)  
> Hope you still liked this, if you did (or didn't), please let me know, I would appreciate your feedbacks and kudos.


End file.
